mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Call of the Cutie/Gallery
Origin of a cutie mark Cheerilee class S1E12.png|If you look closely, in the front right seat is a filly with Scootaloo's model, and in the front left seat is a filly with Sweetie Belle's model. Tootsie Flute Cutie Mark S1E12.png|A little pony that likes flowers? Silver Spoon Cutie mark S1E12.png|A silver spoon cutie mark. Guess the owner's name. Archer Cutie Mark S1E12.png|How does an Earth Pony do archery? Cheerilee's cutie mark S1E12.png|Cheerilee's cutie mark Cheerilee S1E12.PNG|Cheerilee getting ready to teach her class about cutie marks. Cheerilee's Class.png|Cheerilee's students, ready to learn Cheerilee smiling S1E12.png|Look, it's absolutely nothing! Cutie mark lesson S1E12.png|Examples of cutie marks. Diamond Tiara S1E12.PNG|Diamond Tiara, who has her cutie mark, finds the lesson boooring! S1E12 Apple Bloom in class.png|Hm, is that a portrait of Celestia in the background? Guess she IS always watching... Applebloom With Pencil S1E12.PNG|Apple Bloom with a pencil in her mouth. Cheerilee beginning the lesson S1E12.png|Cheerilee starts her lesson. Cheerilee Comparison S1E12.png|Whoa! What a comparison! Picture of filly Cheerilee S1E12.png|Cheerilee as a filly Twist Dawwwing S1E12.png|D'awwwww Cheerilee describing how she got her cutie mark S1E12.png|"Then one day, when I was about your age, I woke up to find that a cutie mark had appeared." Teenage Cheerilee S1E12.png|Cheerilee as a teenager, in very stereotypical '80s Punk style Students laughing S1E12.png|Pshh, everypony look at how funny Cheerilee looked! Cheerilee acknowledging ludicrous mane S1E12.png|"Yes I know, but honestly, that's how everypony was wearing their mane back then." Cheerilee Teaching S1E12.PNG|Did Cheerilee change her tail? Sweetie Belle's accidental first appearance S01E12.png|Oops, is that Sweetie Belle before her debut later in the episode? Hm, and another Celestia portrait in the background... they appear to be everywhere... Apple Bloom taking notes S1E12.png|It takes skill to write like that Tiara passing a note S1E12.png|Passing a note Apple Bloom taking note S1E12.png|Apple Bloom just being nice... Apple Bloom drops note S1E12.png|Apple Bloom getting caught. Cheerilee questioning Apple Bloom S1E12.png|Getting scolded for passing a note. Cheerilee It's blank S1E12.png|I spy a note on the ground! Blank note S1E12.png|Blank just like Apple Bloom's flank. Apple Bloom Seriously? S1E12.png|Seriously guys...? Apple Bloom being teased in class S1E12.png|Apple Bloom's flank is indeed blank. Whole Class Knows S1E12.png|Great, now the whole class knows! After class The schoolhouse in Ponyville S1E12.png|The Schoolhouse. Happy Twist S1E12.png|Twist seems pretty happy about something. Apple Bloom sad walking out of school S1E12.png|Yet Apple Bloom is so sad... Apple Bloom in the dumps S1E12.png|Why you so sad? Twist extremely happy S1E12.png|Why you not happy, like me? Apple Bloom is extremely sad S1E12.png|Your happiness is making me more sad... Twist cheer up! S1E12.png|You need to cheer up, Apple Bloom! Twist not this again S1E12.png|Not this again... Apple Bloom what the hay? S1E12.png|What the hay? Where did you two come from?! Silver Spoon smirking evily S1E12.png|Oh, no where at all. Just caught up to say "what's up?" Twist spying a troll S1E12.png|There is a spy in our midst... Twist really? This again? S1E12.png|As if you haven't already done this before. Twist bites S1E12.png|Careful, it seems Twist is prone to biting other fillies. Diamond Tiara butting in S1E12.png|Butting in much? Diamond Tiara snooty S1E12.png|Why the heck are you so adorably snooty Diamond Tiara? Apple Bloom clueless moment S1E12.png|Apple Bloom staring off into space for no reason. Apple Bloom who are you? S1E12.png|Apple Bloom: Who are you again? Apple Bloom where did you come from? S1E12.png|Where'd you come from?! Diamond Tiara look closely S1E12.png|Diamond Tiara: Get a good close look at my face... Diamond Tiara Silver Spoon love dancing S1E12.png|Epic dancing time! Diamond Tiara Silver Spoon friendship! S1E12.png|I'm so glad we're such good friends. Diamond Tiara Silver Spoon flanks S1E12.png|Let's show off our cutie marks again! Apple Bloom very mad S1E12.png|Grr, I'm angry now after being sad for so long. Diamond Tiara Silver Spoon walking away S1E12.png|Let's stylishly walk away while we laugh and talk. Apple Bloom what?! S1E12.png|What'd they say? They're so far away! Apple Bloom sad once more S1E12.png|I got so angry... that now I'm sad again.... Applejack helping out Applejack standing in the middle of the farm S1E12.png|Applejack, a happy farm pony. Applejack picking up apples S1E12.png|Apple Bloom telling her problem to Applejack. Applejack tells Apple Bloom that she was the last one in the class to get her cutie mark S1E12.png|Applejack Applejack proud S01E12.png Applejack "Eventually" S1E12.png|Applejack about to pick up an apple. Apple Bloom disappointed S1E12.png|She doesn't look cheered up. Applejack listens to Apple Bloom S1E12.png|Applejack. Applejack speaking to Apple Bloom S1E12.png Apple Bloom depressed S01E12.png|I can hear the apples... Applejack talks to Apple Bloom S1E12.png Apple Bloom becoming happier S1E12.png|Happy... Apple Bloom "Runs in the family" S1E12.png|...Extremely happy!! Apple Bloom excited S01E12.png|"My unique talent must have something to do with apples!" Apple Bloom hop S01E12.png|"Apples!" Apple Bloom skip S01E12.png|"Apples!!" Apple Bloom jump S01E12.png|"Apples!!!" Apple Bloom embarrassed in bucket S1E12.png|"Heh...Apples." Applejack Stall S1E12.png Apple Bloom looks up at an apple S1E12.png Apple Bloom Apple S1E12.png Apple Bloom jumping for the apple S1E12.png|The jump... Apple Bloom hitting the apple S1E12.png|...and a perfect hit! Apple Bloom smiling with tennis racket S1E12.png|That's one way to make apple juice Painter Apple S1E12.png|It's Art! Applejack hugs Apple Bloom S1E12.png Applejack Bits S1E12.png Apple Bllom eager to sell apples S1E12.png|Poker Face Apple Bloom spinning S01E12.png|Everyday I'm twistin'! Apple Bloom hmmm S01E12.png|"Hmmm..." Apple Bloom Berrypunch S01E12.png|First of all, what was Berry Punch trying to do? Apple Bloom "We take cash or credit" S01E12.png|"We take cash or credit..." Apple Bloom dumps apples in Sweetie Drops's bag S01E12.png|Apple Bloom secretly puts apples in a pony's bag Apple Bloom after placing the apples in Sweetie Drops's bag S1E12.png|Officially the most popular Sweetie Drops voice. Apple Bloom "likely story" S1E12.png|"Likely story..." Apple Bloom "Four bits!" S1E12.png|"Four bits!" SquishedAppleBloom S01E12.png|Put a sock (or hoof, in this case) in it! Applejack covers Apple Bloom's mouth S1E12.png|"Apple Bloom!" Sweetie Drops carrying apples S1E12.png|Sweetie Drops doesn't like buckets of apples. Applejack trying to sell apples S1E12 .png Applejack "You forgot your change!" S1E12.png Applejack looks at Apple Bloom S1E12.png Applejack looks down at Apple Bloom S1E12.png|Applejack doesn't look pleased. Applejack after giving away all the apples she had brought from the farm to sell S1E12.png Applejack looks at Apple Bloom with anger S1E12.png Applejack looks at Apple Bloom in disapproval S1E12.png Pouty Apple Bloom S1E12.png Applejack "Listen sugarcube" S1E12.png Applejack encouraging S1E12.png Applejack smiling down S01E12.png Rainbow Dash helping out Tennis Pony Shock S1E12.png|I didn't do it Twist's house S1E12.png|"So I was thinkin'... maybe we could go to Diamond Tiara's cute-ceañera together." Twist Cutie Mark E12.png|Twist earned her cutie mark! Apple Bloom getting upset S1E12.png|Now, Apple Bloom is even more upset. Apple Bloom getting sad from Twist S1E12.png Tiara and Spoon walking S1E12.png|Sliver Spoon and Diamond Tiara walking by. Scared Apple Bloom S1E12.png Miserable Apple Bloom S01E12.png|Apple Bloom about to cry... Rainbow Dash Dark Cloud S1E12.png Rainbow Dash talking to Apple Bloom S1E12.png|"What's the matter, kid?" Apple Bloom '...if I don't have my cutie mark...' S01E12.png Apple Bloom "I want it now!" S1E12.png|Now I'm gonna block out the rest of the world Apple Bloom 'Applejack says these things take time' S01E12.png Rainbow Dash and Apple Bloom S1E12.png|"Hey, who are you gonna listen to, Applejack, or the pony who was first in her class to get a cutie mark?" Rainbow Dash digging at the ground S1E12.png|A fast Rainbow Dash. Apple Bloom doing pushups S1E12.png|"The key here is to try as many things as possible as quickly as possible. One of them is bound to lead to your cutie mark." Rainbow Dash "Are you ready?" S1E12.png|"Are you ready?" Rainbow Dash cheering for Apple Bloom S01E12.png|"I said, Are you ready?!" Apple Bloom juggling S1E12.png|"Juggling, go!" Juggling fail S1E12.png|Guess juggling isn't her special talent. Apple Bloom hang gliding S1E12.png|"Hang-gliding, go!" Hang-gliding fail S1E12.png Rainbow Dash Black Belt S1E12.png|Rainbow Dash has a black belt. Apple Bloom karate S1E12.png|"Karate, go!" Apple Bloom doing karate S1E12.png Apple Bloom hits the karate target S01E12.png Karate fail S1E12.png Apple Bloom kite flying S1E12.png|"Kite-flying, go!" Kite-flying fail S1E12.png Apple Bloom tries to skate S1E12.png|"Ultrapony Roller Derby, go!" Apple Bloom ultra pony roller derby S1E12.png|Apple Bloom blushing. Rainbow Dash "Tried that one, tried that one, tried that one..." S1E12.png|"Tried that one, tried that one, tried that one..." Silver Spoon commenting on Diamond Tiara's dress S1E23.png|Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon walk by while Dash is trying to think of new ideas. Pinkie Pie talks to Apple Bloom S1E12.png|"You look like you'd be good at eating cupcakes." Rainbow Dash "Eating cupcakes?" S1E12.png|"Eating cupcakes?" Pinkie Pie jumps high S1E12.png|"Eating cupcaaakes!" Apple Bloom thanking Rainbow Dash S01E12.png|Apple Bloom takes her leave. Pinkie Pie helping out Apple Bloom looking into the oven S1E12.png|I don't have any cupcakes Pinkie Pie winks S1E12.png|"All you have to do is take a cup of flour, add it to the mix!" Candies in bowl S1E12.png|"Now just take a little something sweet, not sour!" Apple Bloom balancing lemon on head S1E12.png|"A bit of salt, just a bit!" Apple Bloom smiling S1E12.png Pinkie spinning cupcake tray on nose S1E12.png|"Baking these treats is such a cinch!" Pinkie balancing cupcake tray on head S1E12.png Pinkie with spinning teaspoon of vanilla S1E12.png|"Add a teaspoon of vanilla!" Apple Bloom gazing at spinning teaspoon of vanilla S1E12.png Pinkie Pie happily singing the cupcake song S1E12.png|"And a little more and you count to four, and you never get your fill of..." Close up of Pinkie Pie S1E12.png|"Cupcakes!" "So sweet and tasty!" S1E12.png|"So sweet and tasty-" Pinkie appears from top of frame S1E12.png|"Cupcakes!" Apple Bloom balancing pans on head S1E12.png|"Don't be too hasty!" Pinkie straightens pans for Apple Bloom S1E12.png Pinkie Pie continues to sing her "Cupcakes" song S1E12.png|"Cupcakes," Pinkie Pie singing her "Cupcakes" song S1E12.png|"cupcakes," Pinkie Pie behind a ceiling lamp in Cupcakes song S1E12.png|"cupcakes," Pinkie ends Cupcakes song S1E12.png|"cupcakes!" Pinkie Pie tasting cupcakes S01E12.png|These are much better than the last batch! Apple Bloom Cupcakes S1E12.png|Apple Bloom still thinks they taste terrible Apple Bloom tearful S01E12.png|Don't cry, charcoal cupcakes are great! Apple Bloom looking at white mark S1E12.png Apple Bloom spinning2 S01E12.png|Pinkie notices a mark on Apple Bloom's flank. Apple Bloom looking at her reflection S1E12.png|She sees a white blotch and imagines what it might be... Apple Bloom sees a measuring cup as her cutie mark S1E12.png|A measuring cup? Apple Bloom sees a bowl as her cutie mark S1E12.png|A bowl? Apple Bloom sees cupcakes as her cutie mark S1E12.png|Cupcakes? Apple Bloom disappointed by her baking skills S1E12.png|"Flour. It's flour! Yay! I guessed it." Pinkie Pie "What game you want to play next?" S1E12.png|"What game you wanna play next? Please say bingo, please say bingo." Twilight Sparkle helping out Twilight no thanks S1E12.png|Twilight passes on Pinkie's cupcakes. Pinkie Pie Cutie Mark E12.png|Pinkie Pie's cutie mark. Pinkie stirring S01E12.png|Back to stirring! Twilight Apple Bloom please s01e12.png|Apple Bloom begs Twilight to use her magic to give her a mark Twilight Apple Bloom spell s01e12.png|Twilight makes the attempt Apple Bloom false mark S1E12.png|First is a wheelbarrow full of apples, but it quickly fades Apple Bloom kite false cutie mark S1E12.png|Second is a pink kite. Apple Bloom cupcakes fake cutie mark S1E12.png|Third is three white cupcakes. Apple Bloom teddy fake cutie mark S1E12.png|Fourth is a blue teddy bear. Apple Bloom bicycle fake cutie mark S1E12.png|Fifth is a red bicycle. Apple Bloom football fake cutie mark S1E12.png|The thirteenth, a trio of brown footballs, is Twilight's last attempt, which also fails. The cute-ceañera Apple Bloom at the party S01E12.png|"Forget it. There's no way i'm goin' to that-" Apple Bloom realizes she is at the party S1E12.png|"...party." Lemony Gem takes a bite out of a cupcake S1E12.png|Trying a cupcake... Baked bads S1E12.png S01E12 CuteceaneraGuests.png Tiara Getting Attention S1E12.png|Diamond Tiara in her beautiful ballerina dress. S01E12 Twist CuteceaneraOpen.png Apple Bloom forgot the party S1E12.png|It seems that Apple Bloom forgot Pinkie Pie was hosting the party S01E12 AppleBloom HidingBehindCake.png Snails mmm cake S1E12.png|The cake looks scrumptious to Snails. Snails chomp S1E12.png|Wow, and here I had thought only Pinkie could manage bites that big. Snails chewing S1E12.png|Apple Bloom's cover is blown. Snails huh S1E12.png|They hear something... Diamond Tiara scolding Snails S1E12.png|Diamond Tiara scolds Snails... Snails gulp S1E12.png|As Apple Bloom jumps to find a new hiding place. Lily Dache with hat S1E12.png|What a hat, Lily Dache! You've really outdone yourself! Apple Bloom behind popping balloons S1E12.png|Cute-ceañera party balloons Pokey Pierce S1E12.png|Pokey Pierce sure is pokey! Pokey Pierce enjoying himself S1E12.png|Do the Pony Pokey and poke some balloons! Pokey Pierce continuing to nod his head S1E12.png|Completely oblivious. Apple Bloom peeking out from under a table S1E12.png Apple Bloom hiding behind Berry Pinch S1E12.png Alula and Piña Colada at the party S1E12.png|Piña Colada and Alula at the party. Berry Punch spots the punch bowl S1E12.png Berry Punch licks her lips S1E12.png Berry Punch looks around S1E12.png Berry Punch sips directly from the bowl S1E12.png|*sluurp* Berry Punch Drink S1E12.png|Berry Punch being her typical self. Applejack startling Apple Bloom S01E12.png Apple Bloom trying to escape S1E12.png|Applejack unintentionally stopping Apple Bloom's escape plan. S1E12Dinkypillow.png Apple Bloom sees a makeshift dress S1E12.png Apple bloom's dress S1E12.png|Improvised dress. Apple Bloom "I have my cutie mark" S1E12.png Apple Bloom smiling at Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon S1E12.png Laying Apple Bloom shows her blank flank S01E12.png|Poor Apple Bloom Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon pounce s01e12.png|Uh-oh... Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo under the table S1E12.png|They were hiding too. Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo standing up for Apple Bloom S01E12.png|Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle sticking up for Apple Bloom. Scootaloo appears at the party S1E12.png|Scootaloo's official appearance. Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo standing up to Apple Bloom S1E12.png|''Just because she doesn't have a cutie mark yet, doesn't mean that she's not special!'' Scootaloo "Like endless!" S1E12.png|''Her possibilities are like, endless!'' CutieMarkCrusadersfirstmeet.png Scootaloo mocking Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon S1E12.png|''She's not being stuck up like you two.'' Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo show their blank flanks S1E12.png|Happy to see that there are other fillies with blank flanks. Twilight explains potential s01e12.png|Twilight Sparkle attended. Who knew? S1E12Dinkydolphin.png S1E12Dinkyhorseshoe.png Silver and Diamond watching.png|Spoon and Tiara watching The Crusaders get all the attention. Fillies dancing S01E12.png|Twist dancing with other fillies. Twi and Applejack Punch S1E12.png|Cheers! Scootaloo thinking S1E12.png|Scootaloo, thinking hard. The CMC's first meeting S1E12.png CMC Cupcake S1E12.png|Hey, where'd the flying cupcake come from? Scootaloo Bad Idea S1E12.png|DON'T... EAT... THE.... CUPCAKE. It tastes of crisps. Scootaloo Fail S1E12.png Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle laughing at Scootaloo S1E12.png|The reaction when Scootaloo didn't catch the cookie. Fillies Dancing S1E12.Png|Twist, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo dancing together. Celestia Mark - S1E12.png|A close up of Princess Celestia's Cutie Mark. Production Mlp board sample by sibsy-d4aix47.jpg|A storyboard from the episode, by Sabrina Alberghetti Category:Cutie Mark Crusaders-centered episodes Category:Season 1 episode galleries